1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a dual flat panel display of an organic light emitting display (OLED) and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays such as LCDs or OLEDs have recently received considerable attention for commercial applications.
The OLED is a self-luminous type display that electrically excites fluorescent organic compounds interposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. Thus, the OLED may be operable at a low voltage and may be manufactured with a thin panel. In addition, the OLED has a wide viewing angle and a fast response time.
The LCD is a device that changes an optical anisotropy of liquid crystal by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal having liquidity and crystal optical properties, and has less power consumption than a conventional cathode ray tube. In addition, the LCD has additional advantages such as being light weight, thin, simple, and portable, such that a large-scaled screen and high definition may be easily obtained.